The dark side Di-gata Defenders
by N3GA
Summary: [Di-gata Defenders] Theresa turned evil. Now they must find out why. During this process, Theresa's self-esteem has been lowered a lot. Not the best story I've wroten


A/N: This is not part of the sequel. I am taking a break from it until I know what you guys want me to do with Theresa. Theresa is in this. I own nothing

"You guys know that there is something purple chasing us?"

"Of course we do Kara. Why do you think we are riding our stormers away from it? Seth do you have an idea?"

"Erik we could all stop, turn around, cast our shields and see the worst that comes."

"Yea I mean it's just a giant layer of purpleness chasing us."

"Theresa the stormers are running out of energy. So we will have to stop anyways."

"Fine. So we are going to stand here?"

"Yup" The defenders pulled over and jumped off. They stood still as a purple layer came closer towards them along with a blinding light.

"What was that suppose to be? That barley anything." When Erik looked around, he regretted what he said. Everyone was fine and looking around except for Theresa. She was suspended in mid-air with the purple light around her.

"Erik what is happening?"

"I don't know. We all are fine except for Theresa. I did find out that the purpose of it. It's suppose to turn anything in it's way evil. Maybe we were able to resist it because we are the Di-gata Defenders. I'm not sure why, instead of resisting it, Theresa absorbed the evil. Maybe she didn't have enough Di-gata energy in her."

"So now what she will be alright right Mel?"

"I don't know Kara we have to watch and find out." They watched closely trying not to blink. They could even hear the energy flowing within Theresa. Suddenly the purple light exploded, knocking the defenders a few steps back.

"Mind slip" After she casted, Theresa ran away and camouflaged into the surromdings. The effects of the spell made the other defenders too dizzy to chase her.

"Seth what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Kara. We won't have any luck chasing her right now. It's getting dark we will rest here and track her down in the morning."

"Erik is that you?"

"Oh I didn't mean to wake you up Mel. I'm just worried about Theresa. That was a lot of negative energy. She just took it all in."

"Erik it's going to be okay. We will find her and a way to fix this."

"What if we don't? What if there is no solution? Theresa will be evil forever."

"There has to be one. There's a answer to everything. You need a little confidence in the world. Now we gotta go to sleep Erik. Good night."

As Seth had open his eyes, he had wish it had all been a bad dream. They were still finding the pure stones with Theresa. He tried to lie to himself, but he knew his sister was turning evil. He had to do something.

"Guys, here is the plan. Mel and Kara, you both will look for the key. Using Mel's powers, you should be able to find it. Me and Erik will look for Theresa. Is everyone clear?"

"I found some footprints that might be hers. Let's follow them and see who or what we find." They followed the footprints and found Theresa. She was lying on the ground shaking. They ran over to her.

"What's happening to her?"

"She's having a battle within herself for good and evil. So until one side wins, sometimes she will be on our side and sometimes she will be evil."

"That's not good is it?"

"If the evil side wins, Theresa will be ruled by it and the good will be forever trapped in her. Unless they rebel and win this time."

"What are we suppose to do Erik?"

"We will have to get Mel to help her."

"Can't she just use Nostrum Vitae?"

"She's not injured or sick. This us happening inside her."

"You wanna carry her? Or we could tie her up."

"Sure. Grand mechanism." Plates that Erik controls flew over to Theresa and carried her.

"Now let's find the girls." They went back to where they were. Mel was using her powers to find the key and Kara was packing up.

"Mel can you use your powers to help Theresa's good side win the battle?"

"Pardon?"

"It's a long story." After a few minutes Theresa was awake an not evil.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine Erik"

"She should be fine. She will still black out and turn evil sometimes, but it will occur less." Right after Melosa finished, Theresa shook a little and the purple light came back.

"Lock release. Inflame, heat gaze" Lock, Theresa's guardian, didn't grow flames on himself or attack. He just flew in circles on top of her.

"I think even Lock knows that's not it's real owner. Lock return." He did as he was told and transformed into his guardian stone.

"Why did it listen to you?"

"I don't know Kara. Maybe because I'm related to Theresa." Theresa shook again and turned back to normal.

"What happened? Where's Lock?"

"You turned evil and I returned Lock to his stone"

"Wow he trusts you. When I'm evil take care of him. He might not trust you at first."

"Great we still have to fix Theresa, find the key and the pure stones."

"Actually Mel you can cross the key of the list." She reached into one of her pockets and took out the key.

"How did you get that? No wonder I sensed it somewhere here."

"When I turned back to normal I helped a little boy off a mountain. So he gave me a special stone, which is the key. How long till I fully recover?"

"A few days or so" As the days went on, Theresa didn't turn evil as much.

"Theresa why are you here by yourself?"

"Oh Seth I didn't see you. I just needed some time to think."

"About what?"

"Why didn't you guys turn evil when that purple thing came? I was the only one."

"So?"

"Maybe I'm not suppose to be a defender. Maybe..."

"Maybe you should stop questioning yourself. This happens to everyone eventually. Just a matter of time and your time was now. It's not something you can control."

"What if.."

"What is that would have turned us all evil? But you took it all in, saving us. You have to stop doubting yourself. You already are something great."

"Maybe you have a point. I mean I beated you in that battle."

"You almost beated me. Now let's go back to camp."

"Seth even though I haven't seen you most my life, I know that you are a amazing brother."


End file.
